


It Comes At A Price

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That which does not kill you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes At A Price

When Sam arrived at Stanford he had: six ribs in varying degrees of broken and healing, a black eye, a split lip, and torn, bloody knuckles ending in equally broken fingers.

Exactly how Sam got these injuries is a favored betting pool among his friends. Theories include everything from him being attacked by rogue ninjas to getting in a drunken brawl to getting the snot kicked out of him by a twelve-year old girl scout.

Sam's friends are under the mistaken assumption that they are funny. They are also under the mistaken assumption that all of these injuries were received at the same time.

The truth he'll never tell is this.

Sam, Dean and John were in Idaho chasing after this ass-wang ( _"Shut up Dean, it's pronounced oz-wine-g."_ ) when he got tackled out a second story window. He pinched enough nerves and bruised his spine bad enough to be paralyzed from the chest down for almost three weeks. The only thing that kept his neck from snapping like a twig was him bracing himself by curling before he hit the pavement.

That's how he broke his ribs.

The black eye was caused by Dean throwing an elbow in his sleep and catching Sam in the eye. No fighting, no anger, no purpose at all, just an older brother with an arm cramp.

The split lip was also caused by Dean, but this time it was caused by a fist and was done on purpose. It happened the day Sam left for Stanford, which just happened to be the same day he told them about it. He and John had their big fight and he stormed out. Dean found him like he always does and tried to "talk some sense into him."

Twenty minutes of bitching, eight minutes of yelling and one incredibly stupid instance on Sam's part of saying something bad about John later and Sam had two loose teeth, a headache and a split lip. Dean didn't offer to drive Sam to the Greyhound station and Sam didn't beg for Dean to understand.

The knuckles and fingers came next.

Sam managed to navigate his way to the Greyhound by city bus and arrive with forty-five minutes to spare before his bus left.

Sam spent his first half-hour beating his fists into the painted brick wall of the bathroom, only stopping when both hands were numb and the wall was red with his blood, and then spent his last fifteen minutes crying and sobbing like he hadn't since he was six.


End file.
